


Lady Things

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has an issue with picking up after herself. An "in the near future" fic inspired by a gifset from 2x08, where Daniel is scandalized by Peggy's lingerie being strewn about her suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Things

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the gifset at http://katewinslet.tumblr.com/post/140284770865

Daniel enters the bedroom and trips over a pile of clothes. He rights himself before he falls.

“Peggy.”

She peeks out from behind the closet door. “Yes?”

“Do you think you can pick up your… lady things? I almost landed face-first on the carpet.”

“My ‘lady things’?” She chuckles, tightening the belt on her satin robe. “It’s a garter, Daniel. And next to it are my stockings. And next to that is my…”

“Okay, okay, I get it. They have individual names. We have a clothes hamper, you know.”

“Yes, I know. But actually, you should be the one picking them up since you removed them from me earlier.” She smiles. “You didn’t seem to mind flinging them hither and yon then.”

How could he forget? She had started undressing and he finished it for her.

She approaches him and wraps her arms around his neck. “I will pick them up later.”

“Thank you,” he says, untying the belt on the robe and opening the fabric to reveal her beautiful body to him. He pushes the robe from her shoulders, and she lowers her arms long enough for the satin to flutter to the floor.

“Just remember who is responsible for that.” She molds herself to his body, kissing him.


End file.
